List of Current Petitions
This is a list of all current petitions on the "We the People" petition site. This is to be constantly edited for all active petitions as they reach 150 signatures and appear on the site. Note: Only petitions that accumulate over 100k signatures will receive a wiki page in awaiting their response and thus are still active. All petitions under 100k are listed here with their links along with expiration dates in the hope of getting that minimum before then. They shall be deleted off this page after their expiration dates have passed and are not to be kept anywhere on the wiki unless for special purposes. There are currently 74 open petitions Updated: 6/15/15 Currently this page is in need of help do the ever changing status of new petitions and number of signatures. Please help edit if you can. 100k+ Awaiting *File charges against the 47 U.S. Senators in violation of The Logan Act in attempting to undermine a nuclear agreement: 321,243 Link *Pardon Edward Snowden: 167,520 Link *Invest and deport Jasmine Sun who was the main suspect of a famous Thallium poison murder case (victim:Zhu Lin) in China: 151,377 Link *Position yourself against the Bolivarian communist expansion in Brazil promoted by the administration of Dilma Rousseff: 143,485 Link *PROHIBIT ANY LAWS MANDATING THE FORCE AND REQUIREMENT OF VACCINATIONS OF ANY KIND: 131,272 Link *Condemn the Apartheid State of Israel for their Human Rights Violations against the Palestinian peoples: 130,671 Link * Bring justice to Michael Brown by federally charging and prosecuting Darren Wilson for first-degree murder: 130,505 Link *grant a presidential pardon to U.S. Army Lieutenant Clint Lorance in Leavenworth prison : 124,807 Link * Declare Sickle Cell Disease a national health priority and support legislation to expand and establish SCD programs: 124,163 Link *Demand Brooklyn District Attorney Kenneth P. Thompson to withdraw indictment against Asian minority Officer Peter Liang!: 123,968 Link *The undersigned hereby implore the Obama administration to return Kelly Rutherford’s children safely to the U.S.A.: 118,719 Link *Support mandatory labeling of genetically engineered foods (GMOs) : 115,197 Link * Reform ECPA: Tell the Government to Get a Warrant: 112,985 Link *Award Yogi Berra The Presidential Medal of Freedom for his military service and civil rights and educational activism: 111,383 Link *repatriate Dr. Aafia Siddiqui, imprisoned for more than 11 years, as a matter of urgency: 110,346 Link *Support Kurdish Independence: 107,047 Link 99-10k Note: Some petitions will have no expiration date which relates that they have received their requried signatures before the 100k mandate. The minimum was either 5,000 or 25,000 at the time. *Require all Genetically Modified Foods to be labeled as Such: 67,036 Expires: Never Link * Stop the Senate-proposed bill that specifically & unfairly targets and limits the BAH benefits of dual-military spouses: 37,968 Expires: June 28th Link * To award the Medal of Freedom to the 4 Firefighters who were ambushed in West Webster New York on Christmas Eve 2012: 34,400 Expires: Never Link * Invite Neal Boortz, the author of The FairTax Book, to spend one hour talking with the President about tax reform: 32,398 Expires: Never Link 10-1k *Officially recognize "Philosophy Of Rape" as a terrorist organization:6,051 Expires: July 6th Link *provide LTC Jason Amerine, SF, US Army, Whistleblower Protection and end all investigations and unfavorable actions: 3,310 Expires: June 28th Link *Increase financial and humanitarian relief to earthquake stricken Nepal with a pledge of $100 million+ to help rebuild: 2,914 Expires: June 27th Link *Require Pet Food Manufacturers to Disclose Quality of Ingredients: 2,712 Expires: July 5th Link *Pardon Charly Wingate: 2,375 Expires: June 19th Link *Act immediately to fight skin cancer: 2,120 Expires: June 21st Link *Make Harsher Punishments for Animal abusers and Make an Offender Registry so Abusers can't have any animals: 1,932 Expires: July 3rd Link *Don't let Baltimore use FEMA funds to clean up after and pay for the riots: 1,828 Expires: June 26th Link *Reinstate the Flag Code, and make it a criminal offense to desecrate the flag: 1,675 Expires: June 26th Link *Resolutely defend the Law of the Sea against China’s aggression in the South China Sea, diplomatically or militarily: 1,397 Expires: June 26th Link *In honor of Beau Biden - Raise NIH funding for Brain Cancer Research: 1,268 Expires: June 30th Link *After over 200 years of white male appointees, appoint a new Librarian of Congress that represents librarianship: 1,263 Expires: July 11th Link *To Impeach District Attorney Abel Reyna, Jr., for the massacre of American's in Waco, Tx - Massacre at Twin Peaks: 1,076 Expires: June 27th Link Under 1k *